Unexpected Occurences
by Crystalyna
Summary: While touring the prestigious Buckingham Palace with Arthur, you and he stumble upon something quite odd. Second Person P.O.V. ...And Slight LenxMiku so if you don't like... Read anyway, I couldn't care less. XD


Hi there everyone reading this~! God, it feels like I haven't written in ages... Eh, not the point right now; the point is, this is a random fanfic that I'm basing off a dream I had oh-so long ago. I tried as hard as I could to write it exactly as it happened in the actual dream, so pardon if it sounds a bit... odd. ouo;; (It's also painfully short in my opinion...)

Oh well, enjoy this piece of literature that your eyes are about to suck information from and give to your brain to process. ouo~

...And like the idiot I am, I forgot.  
>*DISCLAIMER* I do not own Vocaloid or Hetalia – Axis Powers in any way shape or form.<p>

You stood just outside the gates of the palace. They were tall and gold, towering and overwhelming you with their golden elegance. They almost shimmered in the sunlight as you nervously skittered yourself towards one of the tall, lavishly dressed guards. Handing them the cream colored letter, sealed with a red stamp, you curiously looked at the huge wall surrounding the grounds kept inside with huge, awe-inspired eyes.

"I-I'm here to see M-Mr. Kirkland, sir." Were the words that fell from your mouth when asked for the purpose of your presence. He eyed you loftily before craning his head up and nodding to the gatekeeper to open the gates. They slowly creaked, revealing the brick walkway as the guard motioned you in. As you walked down the path, you noticed the rainbow colorful gardens full of roses, lilies, and petunias, with thick rows of purple cat mint lining the front of the palace, giving off their strong, minty scent; while huge willow trees swayed ever so slightly in the warm spring air. Reaching the double doors to the palace in what you thought was much too soon, they flew open before you could even raise your hand to knock.

"Ah, it's you! I've been waiting much to long for your arrival, you know." You heard these words before seeing a young man, about the age of twenty three standing in the crevice of the open doors. His short blond hair was in a disheveled style, accompanied by thick, bushy eyebrows, and his usual forest green uniform and black boots. Usually he wasn't one to smile so broadly, but now you shuffled in as he eagerly took you by the shoulders and lead you inside the palace.

You had forgotten and asked yourself silently, 'Why am I here in Buckingham Palace, England's most exquisite and finest building?' Well, lately you had been touring the European countries. Each time being led around one of the best buildings by a high official who knew much about the country's history and culture, and this was you last stop; Buckingham Palace. Your tour guide this time? The most trusted advisor to king himself, Arthur Kirkland.

"Now, young miss, shall we begin our tour?" He asked you politely in his amazingly smooth voice.

"Y-yes." You answered, slightly blushing as he took your hand in his. Oddly though, in the next second, you found yourself on his back, him holding onto your legs that were now wrapped around his waist. You quickly scrambled and threw your arms around his broad shoulders for assurance that you wouldn't fall off. Now that your face felt hot enough to melt right off from embarrassment, you were both off as he carried you, showing you all the wonderful pieces of art, stunning architecture of the palace, an telling you about the exhilarating history of England.

After an hour or so of walking, you were sure that Arthur had become tired of you riding on his back, and slipped off as soon as you reached the top floor landing. However, just as your feet touched the ground, a flash of shimmery teal and bright yellow caught your eye. As you shot your head up to find the source of the odd color combination, you were stopped by a green arm belonging to none other than Arthur, of course. Looking up with a slight pout, you expected to see the Englishman with a scowl, staring right back at you. However, you saw quite the look on his face; his lower eyelids covered half of his emerald eyes, and a wide grin flitted across his face from ear to ear. Your own eyebrows crushed each other in confusion, what was as prestigious and classy as the astounding Arthur Kirkland doing with such a peculiar expression?

"Follow me, and don't wander ahead." He said in a low whisper before grasping your wrist and pulling you forward; towards a stately dressed young man with golden hair, tied back into a ponytail with a black ribbon, and a younger looking woman with vibrant bluish green hair and rose pink dress, who was at the moment being eagerly ushered into a room by the aforementioned male. Because you and Arthur were tip-toeing so that you weren't heard following the duo, the door was closed and locked before you were able to reach it. A frown then prominently placed itself on your lips, before you saw a black gloved hand push a golden key into the lock of the door and turning it counter-clockwise.

"You know who those two are?" Arthur asked you excitedly as he placed his hand on the door. You nodded your head vigorously, letting your hair flop about wildly as you did so. Of course you knew who those two were! Why, with such hair as theirs, it would be frightening if you didn't know. But alas, before you could answer, the now turned arrogant Arthur cut you off before you could even utter a syllable.

"They're two of those fancy Vocaloids that Mr. Honda made; I said I would let them visit here whenever they liked, and it seems we caught Mr. Kagamine and Miss Hatsune at the perfect time!" His grin, despite logic, somehow widened even more. As far as you knew, no human being had ever seen him this giddy. Just then, you could hear a faint squeak come from the closed door and muffled words, much lower than the squeak. Bursting with curiosity, you shoved Arthur out of the way and pushed the ebony door open a crack. From the sight of the events inside, your eyes nearly popped from their sockets, and you didn't need a mirror to tell you that your cheeks bloomed with rose bushes of embarrassment.

There on the dark gold and red bed, was the tealette Vocaloid, half dressed in the pink dress as the blond, shirtless male that topped her pulled it off her petite body. Out of sheer want to keep some shreds of your innocence, you glanced up towards the man next to you, only to see the expression that he wore this whole time. You tightly clamped your eyes shut, but couldn't keep them that way long, as a short, high-pitched moan entered your ears. As you looked up again, the sight now was just too much, and like the "graceful butterfly" we all know you are...

You slipped on the polished floor and landed face first into the room, of course, not without the loud, embarrassing thud to draw all eyes to you.

...That was probably the crappiest ending to a story ever written. ;n;


End file.
